Scorching Secrets
by Jakman505
Summary: Kai is the most popular trainer in town. Kira is the most hated kid in town. What could they possibly have in common. They're the same person!


**AN: This is my first fan fiction so please give me constructive criticism but please no flames. ****I plan to try and update every one or two weeks but I can't make any promises. This is a OC fanfiction set in a region I made up. ****Some things I should tell you now are that Pokemon can learn eight moves and journeys start when kids are fourteen. Also I'm not sure if I should put the AN and disclaimer in the begging or the end so I'd really appreciate if someone told me which is better. Thank you. On with the story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

Scorching Secrets

Prologue

Bbzzzzt! Kira slammed her hand on top of the alarm clack. She glared at the affending appliance and saw that it read 6:00 AM.

"Why in all the world did I set it to six in the freaking morning". She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep but then remembered why the alarm was set so early. She lept out of bed a grin plastered across her face. Yesterday had been here fourteenth birthday and she was now officially old enough to get her trainers license. "Today I finally leave this living hell behind she murmured to her self. Kira quickly got dressed in her knee length baby blue skirt, white tights, and a black tank top. She looked around the room searching for her favorite sweater. It was on her desk next to her backpack that had all the things necessary for going on a journey. She put the sweater on and inspected her self in the mirror. The sleeves, shoulders, and hood of the sweater were the same baby blue as her skirt while the rest was white. The sleeves were to long and completely hid her hands. She smiled at the reflection and grabbed her backpack. She walked over to her dresser and looked at the two poke-balls on top of it. "todays the day guys lets get out of here". She grabbed the poke-balls and attached them to her belt. She hurried down the hall and into the living room. Her brother Jacob was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"What are you doing up this early" he asked.

"I'm getting my trainers license today" she happily relied while heading for the door.

"No your not" he said. Kira froze her hand on the doorknob. She turned and glared at her brother who was now standing and facing her.

"What" she hissed.

"Your not getting a trainers license" he said matching her glare with a steely gaze. "At least as long as I have a say in the matter".

"Well you don't!" she yelled back at him. "I'm fourteen you can't stop me!".

"Wrong" he said.

"What!" she screamed at him.

"You still need your legal guardians signature to get it".

"But" she said weakly her shoulders slumping.

"No buts" he put his hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the hall. "Now why don't you go back to sleep". She fought out of hes grip and faced him.

"Why are you doing this!" she yelled.

"For your own good". He stood between her and the door. She started laughing to his surprise.

"My own good huh" she said. Kira turned around and sprinted to her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Why why why why why. Was all that was going through her head as she threw her backpack on the floor and jumped on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and buryed her face in it screaming with frustration but her screams broke down into wracking sobs. Her chance of escaping this living hell was gone and she knew she wouldn't get another one. Why would Jacob make her keep living through this hell. _Because he doesn't know that your life's hell _her mind reasoned. How could he not know. It was so obvious that everyone hated her from the other kids in school to the town elders. The answer was simple he didn't want to admit that his little sister was hated and tormented almost everyday of the week, that he wasn't protecting her, that her greatest desire was to leave it all behind including him but she couldn't, not anymore, and it was all thanks to him.

She pulled her head out of the pillow and lay down to go to sleep but something caught her eye. The survival knife in her backpack had fallen out and had managed to lip out of its sheath. She got up to go put it away but when she picked it up the exposed blade shined dully. She pulled it completely out of the sheath and stared at the blade. Should she … _No... _but everyone already thought she did. _That doesn't matter _but it would be so easy and she had heard that it helped with the pain. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she brought the knife to her fore arm. Kira bit her lip as she ran the knife across her skin. At first it hurt a lot and she bit her lip harder and screwed her eyes shut but the pain suddenly went away. She opened her eyes and saw the long line of blood welling up from the cut... and she felt better as if the pain and stress was leaving her body with the blood but it wasn't enough. She ran the knife over her arm again and again and again.


End file.
